Talk:Stan Pines
Article Title Personally I think the title should be called Staney Pines as that is his official name, please everyone tell me your thoughs. Tuckyd! Says Hi 12:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should leave it as Grunkle Stan because that is his official character title and that is what it says in the show credits. 12:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with both of you, so under the list of other names he has we should add Stanley Pines if it's not already there. Ambedalov 14:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually it is confirmed in-show his name his Stanford Pines by Bud Gleeful ::::He didn't say Stanford. His name is Stanley which was confirmed in episode 2 and 3. 20:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::We have a valid argument that is yet unsolvable. Stanford Pines was verbally said in " The Hand That Rocks The Mable" by Bud and Gideon. On the other hand we have Stan's liscence plate revealed in "The Legend Of The Gobblewonker" that reads STNLYMBL which is a freeze frame bonus kind of thing. It could mean Stanley or Stan which leaves LYMBL which could be loves you Mable. Stan loves you Mable which could mean Mabel's namesake like Stan's wife but that is more of a wild guess thing. Stanford has more evidence but Stanley is put there and I got banned for trying to change it. ( I 'm looking at you KataraFan) (o_o) ::::::On his license plate, "STNLYMBL" is a disemvoweling of "STANLEY MOBILE". I don't see how you could have missed that. What you said about "loves you Mabel" makes no sense. 18:33, July 15, 2012 (UTC) We should just add a -AKA- Area on his Userbox -- PitsBrother143 Axel the Fox 19:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) His name is Stanford Pines, confirmed by Mr. Hirsch himself, Grunkle Stan is informal, therefore it should be Stanford, I shall move this to a forum. Tuckyd! Says Hi 21:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting tired of this bull. -.-. Who agrees that his title name is "Grunkle Stan", in the full naem box it should just be "Stanford Pines" with the link. Someone keeps changing it to Stanley Pines with THAT link. >.< ,and for his name as the subtitle it is Stanford Pines with the nickname inthe middle which is Stan''' not Stanley ( stop changing it unnamed jerk). So it is Stanford "Stan" Pines. Ok? Who agrees? ''' 19:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Scipio 15:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : They all him Stanley ... [[Message Wall:EvergreenFir|''' EvergreenFir ]] 04:14, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, but that is where you are wrong. Alex Hirsch confirmed Stanley. But I guess all powerful EvergreenFir queen of the universe and Gravity Falls MUST be write instead of the creator ALEX HIRSCH. Makes a LOAD of sense. >_< . '''An Anonymous Contributor 04:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Scipio August 3, 12:27 (UTC) ::Overreact much? As I said on that message wall post, if they call him Stanley in the show, we need to include it somewhere on the page, even if it's just a note. [[Message Wall:EvergreenFir|''' EvergreenFir ]] 04:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Nothing about the secret message that ws decoded as "Uncle Stan is not what he seems"? '''Nasher (talk) 19:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Guys, let's not start a fight! My thought is, we put Stanford "Grunkle Stan" Pines in the title. That's what it's titled on the characters section of the official Gravity Falls Wikipedia page. Do you agree? GumballFallsFan 15:56, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :A wikipedia page is just as "official" as this one. And the above argument is from over a year ago so I wouldn't worry about it anymore. 16:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't we mention earlier on in the article that Stan Pines isn't his real name, but a stolen identity? That much seemed to be implied by the episode, though I may be mistaken. We should mention that his real name is unknown, but agree to refer to him as Stan (short for Stanford) because that's what everyone calls him. (Cory the Norm (talk) 16:54, March 17, 2015 (UTC)) Fez Censorship What countries remove the fez symbol? Uk does in first few episodes. I would know, I'm British.--DipperPines12 11:08, January 4, 2014 (UTC) 03:36, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Stan seems to like owls. Any one else notice that? I think that goes on a different topic, but still, Scandinavia, and probably Russia and a few other native countries censor the fez symbol. GumballFallsFan 15:57, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Why would the UK remove the symbol in the first few episodes? Errrrr.... Do we need all of these refrences? They make it very hard to edit and I would like delete them. Marcyrulesforever (talk) 17:20, April 28, 2013 (UTC)marcyrulesforever :Please don't delete them. 17:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Finally, I/we have them all There seems to be a lot of confusion as to what Stan says. Allegedly, the subtitles on various versions say "I". 23:26, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yea... I dunno man. I heard "we." But I'll try listening again... ::I hear both if I try. 23:46, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::-I can confirm that Stan does indeed say "Finally, we have them all" after rewatching my recorded DVR episode. However, in the subtitles it says "Finally, I have them all." This is a mistake on the subtitles' part, and I've seen it happen before, particularly an episode of Regular Show where Mordecai clearly goes "Benson will be ticked at us," BUT in the subtitles, "ticked" is replaced with "p***ed." I'd go with the "we" version. ~Zinkr7 Sounds like we, but subtitles say I, but the subtitles are rubbish sometimes, like they miss whole sentences... --DipperPines12 11:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Don't be so hasty! Zinkr7 and DipperPines12! First of all, that thing with Regular Show was censorship. Secondly, we miss some words too on transcriptions, remember? But still! There IS a unknown secret society on Gravity Falls, so Stan may be refering to the secret society, or either, as a greedy act, saying we as in "I", both of them are possible, it's Gravity Falls. So let's leave it like that until the next season when we discover more about this. GumballFallsFan 16:02, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I very clearly heard "we" "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 18:37, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I heard I Have them all. HobbitsLover You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 14:01, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Actually, as you can see in the first episode of the second season, Stan wears a glove that has six fingers instead of five. Maybe that means that Stan knew the author himself. Did you notice this, is it correct? Did anyone notice this change: Is it correct? Or is someone just messing around? :That's definitely wrong. No idea who put it there. Thanks. Removed it. Next time feel free to do the same. 09:20, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Age So, a while back, Stan's age was reported to be 80 based on this character bio from the unaired pilot, though it was later removed due to a disagreement on whether or not the pilot should be considered canon. Personally, I would consider this information to be accurate, and I thought it may be beneficial to bring up to the community. Thus, I this proposal. ICEHARD712 22:08, December 16, 2014 (UTC) The pilot had been said many times to not be canon, and the whole point of a pilot is the pitch to the network and then make changes where appropriate. Stan looks much older in the pilot than in the series, and mostly sits around eating popsicles. In the series, he plays a much bigger role and thus appears younger and fitter. I'd pin his age someplace around 60. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 17:26, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Brother Stan obviously has a sibling, most likely a brother since the Pine's inherited the same lst name as him, so why can't we include that? It's true that he's never mentioned, but logically speaking, Stan without a doubt has a brother. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 14:12, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :Eh, the Pines family could be progressive and have taken the mother's name. So all we know is that he has a sibling. Ylimegirl (talk) 16:26, February 24, 2015 (UTC) That would have been before the feminist movement. NO one did that then. People rarely even do it now. A lot of women today don't even keep their maiden nameOnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 23:38, February 24, 2015 (UTC) But it's still speculation. For all we know, one of Dipper and Mabel's parents could be the spawn of the asexual laser dolphin who time traveled from the alternate dimension-year n6f4 and convinced Stan that it was his sibling. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 22:25, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Given the ridiculousness of the series, I have to agree that the scenario posed by Mr. B is plausible. ICEHARD712 22:30, February 26, 2015 (UTC) He has a father, and Mabel and Dipper are his great niece and nephew. Stan definitely has a brother.OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 18:01, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Did you not read what I just said? Wait until it's confirmed. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 19:58, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I read what you said. He still defiitely has a brother. I didn't put it back in the template so keep your pants on dude.OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 22:19, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Grandfather? So if Stan was faking being Stan that would mean he's not really the twin's great uncle. If he took the place of "Stanley" then wouldn't that mean Stan is actually their grandfather? I realize it's speculation at this point but should we consider removing his family relation with the twins or at least the specificsOnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 01:14, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :You said right there it's speculation. So yeah, no, we're not removing that. Ylimegirl (talk) 01:45, March 10, 2015 (UTC) And you didn't listen. I said the grandfather part is speculation (though honestly I don't think it's true) however we know that he's not really Grunkle Stan which means he's not really their great uncle. THAT is NOT speculation. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 12:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) If the Author is the real Stan (which is the case according to a few pages of this wiki, though I couldn't find confirmation in the actual episode), then "Grunkle Stan" would be their great uncle, just not the one they thought they were spending summer with. I've yet to find out whether the author is the "Stan Pines" that died, considering they didn't mention his name. (Cory the Norm (talk) 16:55, March 17, 2015 (UTC)) And as far as Dipper and Mabel's grandfather goes, Stan and his twin could have another brother. It's yet to be confirmed that one of the twins is their grandfather. It's possible, but not enough is currently known to come to that conclusion. (Cory the Norm (talk) 16:58, March 17, 2015 (UTC)) I highly doubt there is another sibling. That would defeat the purpose of having Stan be a great uncle. Anyway this has basically been concluded so no further comment is necessary. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 17:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) You can't tell me what to do. I'm gonna make as many comments as I want, fool. (Cory the Norm (talk) 03:13, March 18, 2015 (UTC)) I didn't tell you what to do Wax Coolio. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 14:47, March 18, 2015 (UTC) 'Sup, Holmes? (Cory the Norm (talk) 06:06, March 20, 2015 (UTC))